Another Me
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 31 - "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aku ada dimana?"teriak baekhyun histeris. "Pergi sekarang juga atau aku hancurkan kepala kalian!". "Oppa, baby lapar, oppa bisa memberikanku makanan tidak?". "Selalu seperti ini, aku merasa terhina". "Ahhh chen oppa, saranghaeee". "Kau boleh berdansa denganku kalau kau pintar menari". "Sini aku tuang minumannya, tampan".- ChanBaek/BaekYeol


**CIC Fanfic 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Another Me"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama "Kill Me, Heal Me"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Another Me**

Mungkin melarikan diri bukan pilihan yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

" _Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat. Well, apartemen ini tidak buruk, setidaknya penghuni apartemen ini terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya dan tidak mungkin bercengkrama dengan tetangga. Ahh nyamannya"_

Namanya baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. seorang _bussinessman_ yang memiliki situs online yang cukup besar menjual berbagai perabotan rumah. Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman ataupun orang yang dekat dengannya. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang masih berinteraksi dengannya hanyalah sepupunya yang sedang berada di China. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa dia tidak menyukai berinteraksi dengan orang lain, karena orang disekelilingnya akan menjauhi dan menyebut dia orang aneh- _mungkin gila_ \- lalu mengucilkannya dan dia terpaksa pindah rumah lagi seperti sekarang.

" _Ah perutku lapar, pantas saja aku belum makan dari tadi pagi. Mungkin 1 porsi jajangmyeon dan 1 porsi teokbokki bisa mengganjal perutku"._ Baekhyun mengganti baju santai dan bergegas pergi ke toko makanan terdekat dari apartemennya.

Baekhyun memencet tombol lift dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga lift terbuka

Ting tong

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift namun terhalang karena dua pria di depannya ingin keluar dari lift.

"Ups sorry, silahkan keluar"ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah pria tinggi di depannya

"Ah ne.. Gomawo"pria tinggi tersebut dan temannya yang ternyata lebih tinggi keluar dari lift

Setelah dua pria tersebut keluar kemudian baekhyun langsung menutup pintu lift

"Kenapa dengan laki-laki itu, sombong sekali"ucap pria bertelinga yoda

"Molla, mungkin dia penghuni baru apartemen di sebelahku. Akhirnya ada yang menghuni apartemen itu, aku takut apartemen sebelah jadi sarang hantu haha"ujar sehun datar

"Ya! Kau tau sendiri kan kalo hyung takut banget sama hantu, shit!"murka chayeol kemudian menggelayut ke tangan sehun

"Ya hyung! Kalo kau penakut seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pacar? Jomblo saja seumur hidupmu" ejek sehun padahal sehun juga takut hantu namun dia berpura-pura bersikap datar di depan chanyeol. Sehun memencet sandi kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Namja chingu? Kau lupa kalo hyung ini sangat tampan yang bisa membuat laki-laki maupun wanita bertekuk lutut hanya dengan satu kibasan rambut?"ucap chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas"Terserah deh hyung mau ngomong apa prince SM university. Udah ah, ngomong-ngomong hyung beneran mau nginep di apartemenku? Kenapa lagi di rumah?"Sehun menatap chanyeol bingung.

"Biasa del, hyung malas melihat wajah ibu tiriku. Sebenarnya dia baik sih tapi hyung kecewa dengan appa telah mencari pengganti eomma. Apa tidak ada cinta diantara mereka ya? Tapi entahlah, hyung juga tidak mengerti cinta itu apa"Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya kemudian terduduk di sofa.

"Yasudah.. tidak usah diambil pusing, mending kita main games yuk hyung. Aku bosan nih"ucap sehun mencoba menghibur sahabat karibnya ini.

"Ayo, yang kalah besok traktir makan ya hahaha"Chanyeol tertawa lebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang besar dan rapi

"Dasar.. iya tapi negaranya aku yang milih ya?"tawar sehun kemudian mereka asyik bermain game FIFA hingga larut malam

 **SM university**

" _Ya ampun malasnya aku kuliah. Tapi mau gimana lagi, semua demi youngmin. Setidaknya dia tidak akan bisa memilih jurusan yang akan membuat kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik memilih jurusan farmasi daripada kedokteran, right"_

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya mau mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa pindahan namun saya juga ingin pindah dari jurusan kedokteran menjadi jurusan farmasi. Bisa tidak?"tanya baekhyun agak pesimis

"Bisa, anda tinggal mengikuti ujian perpindahan jurusan. Apabila nilai anda mencukupi maka anda bisa langsung kuliah di jurusan yang anda pilih. Anda beruntung karena besok merupakan jadwal ujiannya"jawab petugas administrasi

"Jinjja? Gomawoyo"

"Baiklah, Nama anda adalah Im youngmin, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran"

"Iya, benar sekali"

"Baiklah, besok datang jam 8 dan semoga berhasil"

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo"

 **Apartement 502**

" _Ngantuknya.. kapan semua ini berhenti? Aku benar-benar lelah"_

30 menit kemudian baekhyun tertidur pulas

 **Di tempat lain**

"Kau yang bernama Park chanyeol?"hardik pria berjaket kulit hitam

"Iya benar, ada apa?"tanya chanyeol

"Jadi kau orang yang telah menggoda pacarku?"

"Pacarmu? Maaf aku bukan pria penggoda"

"Kau mengenal dasom kan?"

"Ah dasom nuna, aku mengenalnya. Dia selalu mengikutiku dan mengirimiku pesan-pesan penuh cinta. Aku sampai kewalahan menanganinya" _Bagaimana aku tidak kewalahan, dia sangat menggangguku padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Hey bitch, I'm Gay._

"Sialan bocah brengsek, aku akan menghabisi wajah angkuhmu itu"pria tersebut beserta kawanannya mulai menghajar chanyeol. Mulai dari menendangnya hingga memukul wajahnya

Chanyeol yang memang tidak pernah belajar bela diri apapun tidak bisa melawan 5 pria yang sedang memukulinya

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar pengecut, beraninya main keroyokan. Sini kalau berani hajar aku"ucap laki-laki bereyeliner dengan tatapan garang

"Ya! Dasar laki-laki kerdil. Kami tidak akan memukuli pria mungil sepertimu. Enyahlah kau dari sini"teriak pria berkumis

"Berani-beraninya kalian berucap seperti itu, kalian akan menyesalinya"smirk terpampang diwajah laki-laki tersebut kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda dan mulai berkelahi dengan lima pria tersebut.

"Ah appo"chanyeol meringis memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah _"Mwoya ige? Kenapa laki-laki kecil itu jago berkelahi?"_ Chanyeol terus menatap pria mungil bereyeliner tersebut. Walaupun pria itu kecil tapi dia seperti memiliki tenaga seorang pria yang besar. Ini benar-bnar aneh.

10 menit kemudian

"Pergi sekarang juga atau aku pecahkan kepala kalian!"bentak pria mungil sambil memegang pipa besi ditangan kanannya.

"Cih sial, awas kau park chanyeol. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi" Tiga pria tersebut lari sebelum pria mungil menghabisi mereka, mereka benar-benar menyesal telah berurusan dengan laki-laki kecil tersebut

"Gwenchanayo? Kau bisa berdiri tidak?"pria mungil mengulurkan tangannya kepada chanyeol.

"Bisa tapi tanganku terkilir. Terima kasih telah membantuku"chanyeol menggenggam tangan pria mungil tersebut kemudian berusaha bangkit.

"No problem, aku paling tidak suka kalo ada keroyokan seperti ini. Tidak gentleman dan sangat pengecut"Pria mungil mengerutkan keningnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tapi kau laki-laki pendek dan mungil, kenapa bisa melawan laki-laki dengan badan besar seperti itu? Kau sangat hebat. Siapa namamu?"tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Jaehyun. Yoo Jaehyun. Aku juga tidak berharap punya badan seperti ini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Akan aku carikan taxi"Jaehyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku membawa mobil sendiri. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"tanya chanyeol

"Aku? Tidak tahu. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja"Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bisakah kau menyetirkan mobilku hingga ke apartemenku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bermalam disana. Walaupun kau kuat tapi ini benar-benar sudah tengah malam, aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria mungil sepertimu di luar"

"Aku laki-laki, aku berani diluar tengah malam"Jaehyun melirik chanyeol sekilas. "Baiklah, sini kunci mobilmu". Sebenarnya jaehyun tidak rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya seperti ini tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan pria itu kesusahan.

 **Apartement chanyeol**

"Silahkan masuk, tidak usah sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"Chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya, kemudian menarik tangan jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan disekitar ruang tamu "Apartementmu cukup bagus dan rapi tapi sepertinya barang-barangnya masih sedikit"

"Iya, aku baru pindah kesini minggu lalu. Belum sempet membeli banyak perabotan"

"Ooh"ucap jaehyun kemudian berkeliling melihat-lihat isi ruangan

"Jaehyun-ah, kemarilah, aku ingin mengobati lukamu"

"Ahh ini, gwenchanayo. Paling besok sudah sembuh, ini sama sekali tidak sakit"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau itu berbekas? Nanti tidak ada wanita satupun yang menyukaimu karena kau memiliki bekas luka"

"Hahaha.. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak berminat dengan wanita manapun"

"Wae? Kau pernah disakiti wanita?"tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Aniyo, hanya saja belum bertemu dengan orang yang tepat"Jaehyun tersenyum membuat lengkungan bulan sabit dimatanya

"Oohh.. ternyata seperti itu"

"Sudah bersihkan saja lukamu. Tidak usah perdulikan aku. Lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja"Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Tidak bisa, kau terluka karena aku. Kau harus diobati"Chanyeol berlutut di depan jaehyun kemudian mengambil rivanol untuk membersihkan luka jaehyun.

"Tangan sudah terkilir begitu bisa-bisanya masih memikirkan orang lain"Jaehyun sebal namun kemudian tersenyum manis

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak apa-apa, karena kau penyelamatku"Chanyeol tersenyum agak kikuk. "Ini sudah siap. Kau mau mandi tidak? Pakaianmu penuh bekas darah, kau bisa menggunakan bajuku jika kau mau".

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau menodai apartementmu dengan darah. Berikan aku baju tidurmu"

"Iya. Kau tidur di tempat tidurku saja, aku akan tidur di sofa"Chanyeol menarik jaehyun menuju kamarnya dan memberikan piyama yang pasti kebesaran dibadan mungil itu.

Chanyeol mandi di kamar mandi luar. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Chanyeol pergi ke kamar memeriksa keadaan jaehyun.

" _Kira-kira jaehyun sudah tidur belum ya? Kenapa suara dikamar sepi sekali_ "Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan agar tidak ketahuan dengan pria mungil yang ada di dalam kemudian menuju tempat tidur dimana jaehyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. " _Begini lebih baik, kau terlihat lebih cantik dan imut seperti puppy_ "Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sengaja. Mata chanyeol kemudian turun ke bahu jaehyun dimana terlihat bahu mulus jaehyun." _Ya! Mwoya ige? Sejak kapan jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini. Ahh sungguh tidak nyaman, lebih baik aku keluar saja_ "Chanyeol buru-buru keluar kamar sebelum pikiran aneh mengalihkan tubuhnya.

Paginya..

"Ahh badanku pegal sekali, apa yang terjadi kemaren? Hmm sejak kapan kamarku berubah bentuk seperti ini"gumam baekhyun masih setengah sadar.

1 detik, 2 menit, 10 menit

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aku ada dimana?"teriak baekhyun histeris

"Morning, kenapa sudah teriak pagi-pagi sekali"Chanyeol membawa cokelat panas untuk kemudian duduk disamping ranjang.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"tanya baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah jaehyun

Setelah berapa lama akhirnya baekhyun sadar. "Kemaren aku melakukan apa ya? Aku benar-benar lupa"baekhyun tersenyum paksa

"Kau berkelahi dengan lima pria karena menolongku dan karena aku tidak bisa menyetir jadi kau yang membawa mobilku. Apakah kemaren kepalamu dipukul oleh pria itu? Apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke RS?Chanyeol khawatir dengan jaehyun yang tiba-tiba seperti lupa ingatan.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku belum sadar sepenuhnya jadinya lupa. Mianhe hehe" Baekhyun nyengir. " _Ternyata tadi malam jaehyun muncul, pantas saja badanku pegal-pegal seperti ini. Dasar pria kasar, berantem mulu kerjaannya_ ". Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh appo.."baekhyun meringis memegang lengannya yang terluka

"Sakitkah? Tapi sepertiya tadi malam kau baik-baik saja. Ini coklat panas untukmu jaehyun-ah"

"Gomawo tapi seharusnya aku pergi sekarang. Btw sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Apaaaa? Jam 7? Gawat aku bisa telat"teriak baekhyun kemudian berlari pergi ke luar dari apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan chanyeol yang bengong melihatnya.

" _Mwoya ige? sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya? Hmmm semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi, pria yang menarik"_ Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

 **Apartemen 501**

"Sehun-ah, kau pulang malam ini tidak? Aku bosan menunggumu"Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya berat

"Mianhe hyung, aku masih di busan. Besok aku ke apartemenmu okay. Kau boleh pulang atau menginap di apartemenku saja"

"Baiklah, aku nginap di apartemenmu saja. Yasudah aku mau beli makan dahulu, kau hati-hati disana"

"Ne hyung, apa kau mau oleh-oleh?"bujuk sehun

"Tidak usah. Aku tutup teleponnya"Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. _"Aku sangat lapar, sebaiknya aku pergi keluar mencari makanan"_ Chanyeol bergegas keluar apartemennya.

Namun di depan pintunya terdapat pria mungil yang menundukkan kepalanya sedang menangis senggugukan.

"Oppa.. aku sangat lapar dan kedinginan, aku tidak tahu rumahku dimana, oppa tolong aku"bujuk pria mungil tersebut.

"Op op pa? Jaehyun, ngapain kau disini?"Chanyeol menarik tubuh pria mungil tersebut agar berdiri.

"Jaehyun itu siapa oppa? Baby tidak kenal jaehyun. Oppa aku sangat lapar, bisakah kau membelikanku makanan?"

" _Baby? Kenapa jaehyun bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini?_

"Oppa kenapa bengong? Oppa bisa tidak memberiku makanan, aku sangat lapar"Baby mengerjap-ngerjap imut matanya

"Boleh, tapi oppa boleh nanya tidak? Baby pernah bertemu oppa sebelumnya tidak?"

"Belum pernah oppa, baby baru liat ada oppa yang setinggi oppa"

" _Mwoya ige? Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?"_ Chanyeol berpikir dalam. "Berapa umur baby sekarang?"

"Umur baby 7 tahun oppa, wae oppa?"jawab baby dengan mata berbinar

" _7 tahun? Bagaimana bisa pria mungil ini berumur 7 tahun? Ahh aku bisa gila_ "Chanyeol menatap lekat sepasang mata dihadapannya namun dia tidak menemukan secercah kebohongan. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatka jawabannya nanti. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk ke dalam"Chanyeol mengajak baby ke dalam apartemen sehun.

"Gendong juseyo~, baby tidak kuat berjalan lagi oppa, baby sangat lemas"pinta baby. Baby mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mwo? Gendong? Ah iya, sini naik ke punggung oppa"Chanyeol menggendong baby lalu meletakkan baby diatas sofa.

"Gamsahamnida, oppa sungguh baik hati"baby tersenyum manis

"Baby mau makan apa? Biar oppa belikan?" Chanyol mengelus lembut pipi baby.

Mata baby tiba-tiba berbinar "Baby mau makan pizza oppa sama susu stlobeli"

"Pizza? Baiklah, oppa pesan pizza dulu ya baby"Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku kemudian mendial toko pizza langganannya.

"Ne oppa"sahut baby dengan duduk manis di sofa

Tidak berapa lama kemudian..

"Kenapa baby makannya berantakan seperti ini?"Chanyeol mengelap sudut bibir baby yang terkena saus tomat. _"Kenapa imut sekali?"_ Chanyol merasakan debaran-debaran aneh di jantungnya.

"Mianhee oppa, hihihihi"Baby tersenyum lebar.

"Kiyeowo.."Chanyeol mencubit pipi montok baby

"Ahh baby kenyang sekali oppa, baby jadi mengantuk. Baby mau tidur oppa"Baby berulang kali memejamkan matanya seperti unta

"Tidur? Hmmm baiklah, baby bisa tidur di kamar itu. Oppa tidur di ruang tamu"Chanyeol menunjuk kamar sehun.

"Oppa, sebenarnya baby sering dipeluk eomma ketika tidur. Oppa bisa peluk baby sampai baby tertidur gak? Baby takut tidur sendirian oppa"

"Hah? Peluk? Baby mau dipeluk oppa? Tapi baby kan laki-laki. Oppa belum pernah memeluk pria diatas ranjang hehehe"Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Wae? Seingat baby, appa dulu juga sering memeluk baby sampai baby tidur. Berarti itu tidak boleh? Kenapa oppa? Baby tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol bingung mau menjawab apa. "Hmm kalau itu boleh. Ah oppa jadi bingung, yasudah oppa peluk tapi baby cepat tidurnya ya". Akhirnya chanyeol memilih untuk memeluk baby, chanyeol tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria imut ini.

"Iya oppa, asik aku ditemenin oppa. Oppa tampan sekali seperti pangeran di film barbie kesukaan baby. Baby ingin sekali punya rambut panjang seperti princess elsa"

"Rambut panjang? Baby pasti sangat cantik bila rambutnya panjang"Chanyeol tidak berbohong sama sekali. _Bagaimana mungkin baby akan terlihat jelek? Wajahnya saja mengalahkan kecantikan wanita asli._

"Baiklah baby, sini biar oppa selimutin"Baby beranjak ke tempat tidur kemudian chanyeol menarik selimut hingga ke leher baby lalu memeluknya. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir di hati chanyeol. Mungkin karena malaikat kecil dan imut di depannya ini. Chanyeol mengelus-elus surai rambut baby hingga tidak berapa lama chanyeol terlelap ke dalam mimpi mengikuti baby.

Esoknya..

" _Hmmm..Kenapa aku seperti dipeluk orang lain ya? Aku tahu kalau umurku sudah lebih 20 tahun tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bermimpi seerotis ini_ " perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian menatap lekat pria yang ada didepannya. " _Tampan.. eh tunggu dulu.. Bukannya dia pria yang bertemu dengan jaehyun dulu? Kenapa aku mimpiin dia? Aku tidak tahu kalau mimpi bisa sejelas ini. Sepertinya badannya juga bagus, apa dia memiliki dada yang bidang?_ " baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas dada. _Wow bahkan dadanya sangat berbeda denganku. Dadanya kokoh tidak seperti dadaku yang rata_ "Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lemah.

"Euuungggh.." Terdengar suara lenguhan dari pria disampingnya

" _Bahkan suaranya terdengar jelas, ini benar-benar mimpi kan_?" Baekhyun menatap lekat chanyeol lalu menampar pipinya untuk memastikan dia masih ada di dalam dunia mimpi.

" _Ah appo, sakit sekali. Kenapa di mimpi bisa terasa sakit_?"Baekhyun merenung memikirkan kenapa dia bisa merasakan tamparan kemudian dia akhirnya sadar bahwa di dunia mimpi tidak mungkin ada rasa sakit seperti ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Baekhyun berteriak keras hingga membangunkan pria disampingnya.

"Ngghh baby.. Baby kenapa? Baby sudah bangun"Chanyeol mengusap-usap matanya berusaha sadar dari alam mimpinya.

" _Baby? Eng baby? Tunggu, jadi semalam aku jadi baby? Ahh andweeeee!_ "Baekhyun menatap horor pria disampingnya

"Kenapa wajah baby seperti itu? Baby mau minum susu strawberry? Biar oppa siapkan"Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari ranjang

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya saya keluar hehe"Baekhyun berkeringat dingin mencoba menetralkan degub jantungnya.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti anak-anak lagi? Dulu kau seperti preman, kemarin seperti bayi dan sekarang beda lagi? Aku jadi bingung"Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung

"Ahh.. semalam itu aku lagi akting jadi anak kecil. Aku lagi berusaha masuk les akting tetapi kata guruku kalau aktingku terlalu jelek jadi aku harus akting yang sungguh-sungguh hingga karakter yang aku bawa bisa terbawa dengan orang disekitarku"

"Ooh begitu, jadi yang kemaren itu juga akting? Wah aku benar-benar tertipu dengan aktingmu"jawab chanyeol kikuk sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Bagaimana chanyeol tidak panik? Dia sudah memeluk pria mungil ini semalaman.

"Ya seperti itu, maaf sudah mengganggu. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, masih ada kegiatan yang harus aku lakukan hehehe"Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari apartemen tersebut

"Baiklah, hati-hati baby, eh maksudku jaehyun. Eh siapa namamu?"Chanyeol berteriak

"Namaku Byun baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun"

"Ohh.. aku akan memanggilmu baekki, hati-hati dijalan nee"

"Baekhyuuuuun bukan baekkiiii"Balas baekhyun kemudian membanting pintu apartemennya.

" _Apa-apaan sih dia, seenaknya saja ganti namaku. Mana ada pria bernama baekki, plis aku ini pria manly"_ Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya geram. " _Eungg... aku kok merasa familiar dengan koridor ini_?"Baekhyun menoleh kan wajahnya ke kanan kemudian membaca tulisan "502".

Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya " _Ah pabo! Bagaimana bisa aku berubah di depan tetanggaku?"Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui rahasiaku?_ "Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartement lemas lalu tersadar kalau dia harus buru-buru ke kampus. Dia mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan pasrah.

 **Apartement 501**

"Ahh sakit.."Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya namun dia tidak tau dia berada dimana sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Pria berambut blonde membawa handuk dan air lalu duduk di samping ranjang.

"Kau siapa? Aku dimana? Kenapa aku ada disini?"tanya jaehyun.

"Kau ada di apartemenku. Namaku Oh sehun, kau bisa memanggilku sehun"

 **Flashback on**

 **Cheondamdong street**

Cheondamdong terkenal dengan toko-toko fashion yang menjual baju-baju, sepatu-sepatu, aksesoris maupun kosmetik bermerk. Dari pagi hingga malam, jalan ini selalu dikerumuni oleh pengunjung. Pengunjung dapat berasal dari luar maupun dalam.

Jaehyun berjalan sendirian sambil menghirup udara yang mulai mendingin. Jaehyun merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Jaehyun merapatkan jaketnya kemudian berjalan menuju toko kosmetik.

Greeeepp.

"Mwoya ige? Yaa! Kurang ajar kalian!"Jaehyun meronta-ronta namun entah kenapa tenaganya seperti hilang. Pria bertubuh besar membekap mulut dan hidung jaehyun dengan sapu tangan yang telah ditetesi obat untuk menurunkan kesadaran jaehyun.

"Cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobil"teriak pria bertubuh besar. Jaehyun diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Mobil tersebut kemudian berjalan ke daerah yang lebih sepi.

"Mau kita apa kan pria ini?"tanya pria berkaus hitam

"Kita akan menghabisi dia di dekat markas kita. Salah dia sendiri telah menghancurkan harga diriku"jawab pria bertubuh besar.

Sesampainya di sebuah gang

"Yaaa! Bangun! Bukannya kau suka berkelahi? Ayo lawan aku!"Pria bertubuh besar menampar-nampar wajah jaehyun.

Jaehyun berusaha membuka matanya kemudian menatap pria-pria di depannya. "Kalian? Mau apa kalian sekarang"Jaehyun memegang kepalanya yang pusing berat.

"Kami mau balas dendam atas perbuatanmu, kau telah membuat tanganku di gips dan sekarang kami akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu. Ayo hajar dia"perintah pria bertubuh besar

Jaehyun mulai dihajar oleh segerombolan pria-pria tersebut. Jaehyun ingin melawan namun dia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Mereka mulai menendang perut, kaku, dan tangan jaehyun.

" _AHH sialan!"_ Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir jaehyun. Bila hal ini dilakukan dalam 10 menit, mungkin dia tidak bernyawa lagi. Jaehyun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi namun disisi lain dia ingin minta maaf kepada seseorang karena telah membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Nguiiing...Nguiiing... Nguiiiiiing (Bunyi sirine polisi)

"Oh shit! Sudah biarkan dia sendiri disini. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"Gerombolan pria tersebut berlari menuju mobil lalu melarikan diri.

Seorang pria berlari menuju jaehyun. "Heiii, bangun! Kau bisa mendengarkan aku?"Sehun mengangkat tubuh jaehyun ke pangkuannya. "Kenapa dia malah pingsan?"Sehun membawa jaehyun ke mobilnya lalu dia melaju menuju rumahnya.

 **Flashback off**

"Kau dikeroyok oleh preman, lukamu sangat parah makanya aku bawamu ke apartemenku. Aku ingin membawamu ke RS, namun aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Apa sebaiknya kita ke RS sekarang? Aku akan menantarkanmu"ucap sehun melanjutkan membersihkan wajah jaehyun.

"Auuu sakit. Tidak perlu ke RS. Ini Cuma luka ringan"ucap jaehyun meringis

"Oh maaf aku tidak sengaja. Kamu yakin tidak ingin ke RS"Sehun menghembus-hembuskan udara ke sudut bibir jaehyun berharap bisa mengurangi rasa perihnya.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak perlu ke RS. Maaf tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"Jaehyun menahan tangan sehun.

" _Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini? Jangan-jangan.."_ Jaehyun memicingkan matanya kepada sehun. "Yaa! Kenapa aku pakai piyama seperti ini? Kau yang mengganti pakaianku ya?"

"Iya, bajumu kotor karena darah jadi aku menggantinya. Aku ingin memandikanmu tapi aku takut lukamu bertambah perih makanya aku memakai handuk ini"Sehun mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya.

"Yaa dasar pervert! Apa saja yang telah kau lihat?"teriak jaehyun merah padam

"Aku hanya melihat tubuh mulusmu. Hanya itu saja kok, aku tidak melihat yang lain"Sehun mencoba meyakinkan pria mungil di depannya.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"Jaehyun berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

"Hei jangan bergerak dulu. Kau perlu istirahat. Lagian kita kan sesama pria, kenapa kau malu denganku"sehun bertanya menyelidik.

"Aku tidak malu kok, hanya... hanya..."

Praaaaaaangggg

"Apa itu? Sehun melonjak kaget, duduk diranjang disamping jaehyun.

"Piring jatuh, mungkin karena kucing"

"Aku tidak punya kucing"

"Mungkin karena tikus"

"Rumahku bersih"

"Berarti itu karena hantu"

"Eommaaaaaa.. "Sehun bergelayut ke tangan jaehyun.

"Ya! Kau takut hantu? hahaha. Kiyeowo"Jaehyun tersenyum menatap pria disampingnya.

"Kau tidak takut hantu?"

"Bahkan aku tidak percaya sama sekali terhadap hantu"

"Wow, daebak. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pria sekeren kamu. Btw, namamu siapa?"tanya sehun tanpa melepas genggamannya dari tangan jaehyun.

"Namaku jaehyun. Yoo jaehyun."

"Nama yang bagus seperti orangnya"Sehun tersenyum tampan

"Apa maksudmu?"pink kemerahan keluar dari pipi jaehyun. Detak jantung tidak beraturan mulai dirasakan jaehyun. Jaehyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, aku sangat takut"

"Tapi aku harus pulang"

"Tolong temenin aku malam ini"

" _Tapi besok mungkin kau tidak melihatku lagi"_ Jaehyun tidak bisa menolak tatapan menyedihkan dari sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur disini"Jaehyun menyerah.

"Boleh aku tidur disini, aku hanya akan menggenggam tanganmu"

"Kau bener-benar takut kan? Bukan mencari kesempatan"Jaehyun mencari celah kebohongan dari wajah sehun.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar takut. Aku berjanji tidak melakukan apapun. Yasudah, kau tidur sekarang ya"Sehun tersenyum lalu menyelimuti jaehyun hingga di pundaknya. "Aku hanya menggenggammu seperti ini, jadi tidurlah- _dan mimpikan aku_ "ucap membalas dengan anggukan.

Tak berapa lama, jaehyun jatuh tertidur. Sehun menatap lekat wajah jaehyun _"Bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa semanis dan seimut ini. Bahkan luka diwajahnya tidak menutupi wajah manisnya"_ Sehun terpukau dengan wajah laki-laki didepannya tanpa sadar dia mengelus tangan jaehyun yag ada di genggamannya."Cepat sembuh, aku akan membawa pergi piknik atau ke tempat lainnya. Pasti seru."Sehun tersenyum hangat lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul jaehyun ke dalam mimpi.

Esoknya..

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam jendela memaksa sehun untuk membuka matanya. Sehun mencari tangan yang dia genggam semalam. Setelah menyadari dia tidak bisa menggapai tangan tersebut. Dia mencoba membuka matanya penuh. "Mana Jaehyun?"Sehun beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. "Hyun-ah, kau dimana?"Jaehyun keluar ke kamar mandi menuju ke tempat lain yang memungkinkan adanya jaehyun. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Dapur, ruang tengah, beranda dan dimanapun tidak ada jaehyun. Sehun terduduk di sofa, dia menyesal tidak bangun lebih awal.

 **Apartement 502**

Pria bertubuh mungil mengguyur tubuhnya pelan-pelan, mencegah rasa perih yang semakin sakit.

 **Flashback on**

 **Apartement 501**

Pria bertubuh mungil perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya mengedar pandangan mencari sesuatu. _"Selalu seperti ini. Hmmm sudah jam 7, sebaiknya aku siap-siap kuliah"_ pria mungil tersebut melepaskan genggeman dari pria disampingnya lalu beranjak keluar apartemen.

 **Flashback off**

" _Bagaimana aku bisa bangun dengan tangan yang di genggam pria? Aku merasa terhina hiksss"_ Youngmin melanjutkan mandinya lalu bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus.

 **Library of SM University**

" _Dosen itu sangat menyebalkan, kenapa memberi tugas mendadak seperti ini?"_ Chanyeol mendecih sebal sambil memilih buku yang akan menjadi referensi untuk tugasnya

"Ah appo.. "ucap laki-laki disebelahnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpuk buku tebal

"Gwenchana? Ini bukunya"ucap chanyeol kemudian memberikan buku yang terjatuh ke lantai

"Ahh gomawoyo, maaf sudah merepotkan"balas pria berkacamata tebal

"Baekhyun? Kau baekhyun kan? Kau kuliah disini?tanya chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya bertemu dengan baekhyun. Sudah 1 minggu sejak dia bertemu denngan baby, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol sudah mencari di cafe-cafe terkenal di Seoul namun baekhyun tidak ada disana.

"Baekhyun? Maaf saya bukan baekhyun, mungkin anda salah melihat orang. Kalau begitu permisi saya mau lewat"

"Tunggu.."chanyeol menahan tangan laki-laki tersebut. Chanyeol bingung melihat baekhyun memakai kacamata tebal di hidung bangirnya dan baju yang kebesaran. "Benarkah kau bukan baekhyun? Apa ini akting lagi?"tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Akting? Apa maksud anda? Aku tidak berakting"

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar?"Chanyeol bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Aniyo, saya tidak memiliki saudara kembar. Saya mahasiswa pindahan dan baru saja seminggu kuliah disini. Dan apabila tidak mengganggu, bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya? Saya ada kelas 10 menit lagi"

"Ohh.. oh maaf"Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya

"Gomawo"laki-laki tersebut beranjak meninggalkan chanyeol

"Hei.. siapa namamu?"teriak chanyeol

Laki-laki tersebut membalikkan badannya kemudian berucap"Nama saya Youngmin, Im youngmin"lalu berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol

" _Im youngmin? Marga baekhyun adalah Byun, jadi tidak mungkin mereka benar-benar saudara kembar. Arrrgghh kenapa harus seperti ini_?"Chanyeol frustasi melihat baekhyun dihadapannya namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan lagi akan bertemu dengan baekhyun. Padahal dia mulai tertarik dengan pria tersebut.

 **Apartement 501**

Tduu.. tduu.. tduu (nada dering hp chanyeol- exo thunder)

"Yoboseyo?"jawab sehun

"Hun, ayo kita ke club"ajak chanyeol

"Mwo? Club? Tumben sekali hyung mengajak aku kesana, hyung kenapa?"tanya sehun bingung

"Aniyo, kepalaku sangat pusing, aku ingin meredakannya dengan dentuman musik yang keras"jelas chanyeol

"Hahaha.. Kau ini seperti orang yang lagi patah hati saja"balas sehun nyengir

" _Siall.. kenapa tebakan dia tepat sekali_ "batin chanyeol

"Aniyo.. yasudah 1 jam lagi kita ketemu di exodus club, aku juga akan mengajak jongin"

"Ok.. see you later hyung"balas sehun kemudian menutup teleponnya

 **At Exodus club**

Exodus club termasuk tempat clubing yang mewah di daerah apgujeong seoul. Tempatnya yang artistik dan dentuman musik dari dj yang handal memabukkan para pengunjung yang ingin melepaskan penatnya

"Tumben sekali hyung mengajakku kesini, hyung kenapa?"tanya jongin selidik

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bosen di apartemen saja"jawab chanyeol kemudian meneguk vodka nya

"Okay, I trust you. Karena kita sudah disini, mari kita nge dance"jongin menarik tangan chanyeol

"Kau duluan saja jongin, aku masih menunggu sehun"

"Baiklah hyung, turunlah bila sehun sudah datang"

"Okay.."jawab chanyeol kemudian menegak kembali minumannya

Jongin turun ke lantai dansa. Dia menari dengan gerakan bebas namun sangat memikat. Badannya yang lentur mampu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama sang Dj. Disebelahnya ada pria yang menari dengan gilanya. Jongin tertarik untuk menari bersama pria tersebut, kemudian dia menghampirinya.

"Hai.. Kau sendirian?"tanya jongin

"Iya, kenapa?"jawab laki-laki tersebut sekenanya

"Boleh aku menari bersamamu"tawar jongin

"Boleh asal kau memang pandai menari"jawabnya itu santai

Mereka menari dengan gilanya sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian di lantai dansa. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menari hingga tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Di sisi lain

"Whatsup dude, maaf aku telat"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai kok"

"Mana jongin?"tanya sehun

"Dia sedang menari. Kau tau sendiri dia gila menari"ucap sehun terkekeh

"Iya, dia sangat pandai menari, sangat berbeda dengan kau hyung"

"Yaaa! Kau nih! Hyung mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul jongin. Kau mau menari?"

"Boleh, tapi jongin ada disebelah mana"tanya sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannnya mencari sosok jongin

"Hmm itu dia, tapi dia sedang menari dengan siapa?"Chanyeol mempertajam penglihatannya melihat laki-laki yang sedang menari di depan jongin. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalinya. Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri mereka diikutin sehun di belakangnya

"Baekhyun"ucap chanyeol menahan tangan laki-laki tersebut

"Jaehyun?"ujar sehun diikuti tatapan bingung dari chanyeol dan jongin

"Kalian mengenal laki-laki ini?"tanya jongin

"Ya.."jawab sehun dan chanyeol serempak

"Kalian kenapa serempak gitu?"ujar jongin bingung

"Nanti aku jelaskan, aku ingin bicara dengannya"Chanyeol menarik tangan laki-laki itu keluar dari club. Sehun dan jongin mengikuti dari belakang. Sehun yang juga ingin berbicara dengan laki-laki tersebut dan jongin yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Lepaskan, sakit tahu! Kau siapa sih? Nyeret orang seenak-enaknya"ujar laki-laki tersebut sebal

"Aku chanyeol, kau tidak mengenalku?"tanya chanyeol semakin bingung

"Tidak, dan sepertinya kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya"jawabnya santai

"Hyung, kenapa jaehyun hyung panggil dengan nama baekhyun?"sehun menatap heran

"Jaehyun? Kau mengenalnya?"tanya chanyeol

"Tunggu, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Apakah kau tinggal di apatement 502?"

"Apartement 502? Iya aku tinggal disana. Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Ternyata kau tetanggaku, pantas saja kau pergi begitu saja dari apartementku. Aku kira kau menghilang"Sehun tersenyum lega. "Hyung, pria ini namanya jaehyun, dia tetanggaku. Laki-laki yang kau sebut sombong ketika di lift itu?

"Dia tetanggamu?"tanya chanyeol kaget. Betapa bodohnya chanyeol saat ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat baekhyun. Mungkin karena saat itu baekhyun menggunakan tudung jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Pria mungil tersebut menghembus napasnya kasar "Permisi tuan-tuan, saya bukan jaehyun maupun baekhyun. Karena saya tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian, sebaiknya saya pergi dulu"ujarnya hendak meninggalkan chanyeol namun chanyeol menahan dan menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Jangan bercanda, sebegitu tidak pentingkah pertemuan kita? Sehingga di perpus maupun di club ini kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku"ucap chanyeol dengan nada serius

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jangan membuatku kesal, kau tidak tau betapa berharganya waktuku sekarang"bentak laki-laki tersebut

"Jangan membuatnya takut hyung, lepaskan tanganmu"ujar sehun menarik tangan chanyeol

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"tanya chanyeol

"Namaku Lee sohyun, biasa dipanggil cherry. Wae?"jawab cherry

"Benar kau bukan baekhyun?"tanya chanyeol selidik

"Sekali lagi aku bukan baekhyun. Sudahlah, aku malas berurusan dengan kalian. Aku mau masuk ke dalam lagi"ujar cherry pergi kemudian menarik tangan jongin yang sedang menonton perdebatan mereka

"Jangan seperti, kau sungguh membuatku frustasi"ujar chanyeol geram. Chanyeol menarik tangan cherry sehingga terlepas dari tangan jongin. Chanyeol mencium cherry, ciuman itu tertahan hingga cherry rubuh ke lantai.

"Jaehyun-ah, Wae gurae? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau pingsan"ujar sehun panik menahan badan cherry

"Ya! Park chanyeol! Kenapa kau menciumnya- _didepanku_?"bentak sehun

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku menyukainya, mungkin selama ini aku menyangkal tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku menyukai laki-laki ini. Kenapa kau marah? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Hah? Aku... _menyukainya_ "Sehun menatap pria di depannya

"Ish sudahlah kalian ini, lebih baik kita bawa laki-laki ini ke apartemen atau RS. Dia bisa kedinginan jika terus berada di luar ini"ujar jongin kesal melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke apartemenku"usul chanyeol

"Ke apartemenku saja, dia kan tetanggaku"cegah sehun

"Tapi kan apartemenku lebih dekat dari sini"Chanyeol tidak mau kalah

"Kalau dia sudah sadar kan dia bisa langsung balik istirahat ke apartemennya"balas sehun

"Oh my god, bisa tidak kalian tidak ribut seperti ini. Hyung, biarlah laki-laki ini ditempatkan di apartemen sehun. Kalau kau khawatir, kau bisa menginap di apartemen sehun. Masalah selesai"ujar jongin frustasi

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di apartemenmu"chanyeol mengalah kemudian menggotong cherry masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 **Apartemen 501**

"Baekhyun aku baringkan di kamar tamu saja ya"ujar chanyeol

"Jangan, di kamarku saja"

"Kenapa harus dikamarmu, di kamar tamu kan juga ada ranjang"

"Tempat tidur di kamarku lebih empuk dan selimutnya lebih tebal hyung. Dan berhentilah memanggil namanya dengan nama baekhyun. Dia itu jaehyun hyung"ucap sehun kesal.

"Dia baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan alasan ketika dia menjadi jaehyun. Itu hanya akting"jelas chanyeol

"Akting? Dia bahkan dipukulin segerombolan preman. Untung saja saat itu aku membawa mainan sirine polisi. Jaehyun jadi selamat dari preman itu"

"Dipukulin?"chanyeol kaget. _"Jangan-jangan pacarnya dasom yang memukuliku dulu. Sialan!"_

"Bahkan luka disudut bibirnya belum benar-benar sembuh _dan hyung malah menciumnya_ "sehun geram.

"Maaf.. "Chanyeol merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar kemudian mengambil soda di kulkas, berharap bisa melepaskan penat yang dia rasakan. Entahlah sejak kapan kepalanya pusing.

Sehun meletakkan selimut hingga bahu cherry kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di hidung cherry, memastikan bahwa cherry bernapas dengan teratur.

" _Dia ini pingsan atau tertidur? Kenapa irama napasnya seperti orang tertidur? Jaehyun-ah, cepatlah bangun. Aku ingin melihatmu, jangan membuatku sedih seperti ini lagi, Ne?_ "Sehun membelai rambut pria mungil itu lembut lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

Esoknya

 _Kenapa dengan badanku ini? Kenapa sakit semua?_ laki-laki itu bangun kemudian duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidur.

Kau sudah bangun? Sudah baikan?" chanyeol senyum melihat laki-laki tersebut

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku? Ahh Aku chanyeol. Bangapta chingu-ya"jawab chanyeol nyengir berpura-pura lupa kejadian semalam.

" _Mungkin dia akting lagi atau apapun itu_ "batin chanyeol

"Ohh chanyeol.. Oppa, hari apa sekarang dan jam berapa?"

"Hari ini? Hmm hari ini hari minggu, ini sudah jam 11. Kenapa baekhyun?"tanya chanyeol

"Baekhyun? Aku bukan baekhyun oppa. Aku jihyun, Kim jihyun"jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan riang

"Jihyun?"tanya chanyeol semakin bingung. _Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun saja?"_

"Tunggu oppa.. Tadi oppa bilang ini hari minggu dan sudah jam 11 ya?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hari ini EXO comeback di SBS inkigayo. Aku harus pergi sekarang tapi aku belum mandi. Aduh gimana ini? AHHHHHHHH"jihyun panik kemudian lompat-lompat di kamar.

Sehun mendengar teriakan dari wanita yang ada di dalam kamar kemudian pergi menuju kamar tersebut

"Wae gurae jaehyun-ssi? Kenapa panik seperti itu"tanya sehun bingung

"OMG.. aku kan tadi sudah bilang. Namaku jihyun, jangan panggil aku baekhyun, jaehyun atau apalah itu"ujar jihyun geram

"Okay.. sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli namamu siapa. Kau kenapa panik seperti itu hmm?"kata sehun menenangkan jihyun

"Aku mau ke SBS inkigayo nonton EXO comeback stage oppa. Aku sudah lama menunggu hari ini, eottokeh? Aku bisa gila kalau tidak kesana tapi siapa yang mau antar aku kesana"ucap jihyun terisak

"Aku yang antar"jawab chanyeol dan sehun serentak

"Kalian mau antar aku? Tapi aku butuh 1 orang saja"

"Sama aku saja"ajak sehun menggenggam tangan jihyun

"Sama aku saja, aku akan menunggumu sampai acaranya selesai"ujar chanyeol kemudian memaksa tangan sehun untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan jihyun dan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sehun.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Buang-buang waktu saja, nanti aku telat. Begini saja, kalian suit, yang kalah antar aku ke SBS"

"Kenapa yang kalah? Yang menang dong"sergah sehun

"Suka-suka aku dong, kalau tidak mau yasudah aku pergi dengan chanyeol oppa. Iya kan oppa?"

"Iya, jihyun-ah. Pergi sama oppa saja"jawab chanyeol tersenyum

"Andwee. Lebih baik kita main gunting batu kertas. Ok"Sehun terpaksa setuju.

"Ok, kalian harus menutup mata kalian. Aku mulai ya, Batu gunting kertas!"

"Siapa yang kalah"tanya sehun

"Yang kalah adalah ... chanyeol oppa"

"Yessss..."teriak chanyeol

Untuk pertama kalinya sehun menyesal menang main batu gunting kertas.

 **SBS Inkigayo**

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Exo tampil, siapa yang paling kau suka di exo?"tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Yang aku suka? Hmm aku sangat menyukai chen oppa"ucap jihyun tersenyum memamerkan mata bulan sabitnya

" _Oppa? Kenapa dia sering sekali menjadi perempuan, bikin gemas saja"_ Chanyeol tersenyum melihat jihyun yang sekarang ada didekatnya. "Kenapa kau menyukai chen? Bahkan wajahnya sering dibilang kotak kardus"ujarnya menutupi rasa cemburunya melihat pria yang disukainya mengidolakan pria lain.

"Apa? Kotak kardus? Kau mau mati hah? Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari chen oppa? Kau hanya menang tinggi seperti tiang listrik, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku"Jihyun melipat tangannya kesal. Pengakuan jihyun menyakitkan hati chanyeol namun chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Setidaknya dia sekarang masih diperbolehkan duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh itu chen oppa! Oppaaaaa saranghaeeeeee"teriak jihyun sambil membuat sign heart dengan tangannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar jihyun meneriakkan nama pria lain hanya bisa menutup telinganya. _"Sabarlah, penderitaanku sebentar lagi akan berakhir"._

"Kau berteriak begitu kerasnya, kau tidak capek?"tanya chanyeol melihat jihyun yang terus menguap

"Aku sangat lelah oppa, kenapa aku merasa ngantuk sekali? Aku tidak mau tidur, aku tidak mau"ucap jihyun menahan matanya yang ingin menutup

Chanyeol bingung dengan ucapan jihyun. _"Apa salahnya jika dia tidur, aku kan bisa mengantarnya pulang ke apartement"_

Chanyeol memerhatikan jihyun namun wajah tenang yang didapatnya. Jihyun sudah jatuh tertidur ke dalam mimpi dan chanyeol sedikit berharap jihyun bisa memimpikannya.

Sesampainya di apartement..

"Jihyun-ah bangun, kita sudah sampai"Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipi lembut. Pria tersebut menggeliat membalas perlakuan chanyeol kemudian membuka perlahan-lahan matanya.

"Hmmm.. Chanyeol? Kenapa aku ada di mobil?"tanya baekhyun lemas

"Baekhyun? Benar ini baekhyun? Akhirnya"Chanyeol tanpa sadar memeluk baekhyun erat

"Kau kenapa? Heii lepasin, dadaku sesak"ujar baekhyun, takut semburat merah muncul kembali di pipinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengacak rambut baekhyun kasar _"Aku merindukanmu"_ ucapnya tanpa melepas tatapan dari mata baekhyun.

Blussshh..

Ada getaran halus masuk ke dalam hati baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang seperti ingin meledak. "Hmm.. aku masuk dulu ya, aku sangat ngantuk sekali"baekhyun beralasan.

"Baiklah.."Chanyeol keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu mobil baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar dengan kikuk lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu lift.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartement baekhyun

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Hati-hati di jalan"ucap baekhyun kemudian menekan kata sandinya.

"Tunggu baek, hmm boleh aku mengajakmu besok keluar? Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai _dan aku sangat ingin pergi bersamamu_ "chanyeol memohon.

" _Pantai? Kenapa chanyeol mengajak aku kesana? Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak pernah ke pantai dengan siapapun"_ Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang ajakan chanyeol, bukan karena dia tidak suka pergi dengan chanyeol tapi ini hal yang baru bagi baekhyun.

"Baiklah, besok jemput aku jam 10. Yasudah aku masuk dulu ya"jawab baekhyun disambut wajah gembira dari chanyeol.

" _Besok tanggal berapa ya? Ahh 10 mei, so 10 mei menjadi hari dimana aku kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku pergi dengan chanyeol. Senangnya"_ Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semburat yang muncul kembali dipipinya.

 **Di suatu tempat**

 _Dimana aku? Kenapa tempatnya sunyi sekali? Ahh ini perpustakaan. Aigoo lihatlah baju ini, sangat tidak fashionable, dasar si kutu buku itu"_ dumel jaehyun dalam hati.

Laki-laki tersebut keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan buku-buku tebalnya. Dia berniat pergi ke butik, mengganti pakaian yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan matanya. Dan di tengah koridor..

"Sehun? Ngapain kau disini?"tanyanya

 _Tumben sekali youngmin menyapaku._ "Ahh aku tadi masuk kuliah sore. Youngmin, kau sudah mau pulang?"jawab sehun

"Youngmin? Hahaha.. Aku jaehyun, ahh benar-benar ini baju.

" _Mwo? Jaehyun? Benarkah"_ Sehun menatap lekat pria didepannya.

Greeeeepp

"Ya Oh sehun! Kau mencekikku"jaehyun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan sehun

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu"Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh jaehyun.

"Tapi ini di kampus, nanti kalau ada yang liat bagaimana?"ujarnya namun tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tidak mengejar-ngejarku lagi"Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum "Aku haus sehun-ah"

"Kau haus? Mau minum bubble tea, aku sangat suka bubble tea"ajak sehun lalu melepaskan pelukan posesifnya.

"Bubble tea, seharusnya pria minum kopi atau bir. Kenapa minum bubble tea?"tanya jaehyun tidak habis pikir pria tinggi di depannya doyan minuman seperti itu.

"Ayolah, bubble tea itu enak, kau orang pertama yang aku ajak kesana"Sehun menarik jaehyun.

"Tapi aku berpakaian seperti ini"

Sehun menatap tubuh jaehyun dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ini benar-benar bukan stylenya jaehyun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke butik terlebih dahulu. Call?"

"Call.."teriak jaehyun semangat

 **Cafe Bubblesmith**

"Aku tidak tahu bubble tea seenak ini, aku kira minumannya sangat manis"ucap jaehyun kemudian menyeruput kembali buble teanya.

"Tuh kan, percaya saja padaku. Aku tidak akan melalukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai"balas sehun tersenyum. Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya bisa pergi ke cafe favoritnya dengan jaehyun. Sehun juga ingin membawa jaehyun ke tempat yang dia sukai dan berbagi memori manis disana.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, tanya saja. Tapi aku tidak punya hal yang spesial untuk kau tanyakan"

"Kenapa tadi kau bergaya seperti youngmin. Chanyeol hyung juga memberitahuku kalau youngmin bilang bahwa dia tidak punya saudara kembar. Pria bernama cherry yang memiliki wajah sama sepertimu juga tidak mengenalku. Apakah kau mengenal mereka? Aku benar-benar penasaran"tanya sehun berharap mendapat jawaban dari kebingungannya.

"Ahh itu.. Bisa tidak kau menanyakan hal yang lain? Aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu"jawab jaehyun. Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak bisa menatap bola mata pria didepannya.

"Wae? Jujur saja, ini membuatku frustasi. Tolong jawab aku jaehyun-ah. Jebaalll"

"Mian.. Hmm kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lain, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Jangan pergi.. Pertanyaan? Tunggu, aku ingin menanyakan sutau hal padamu. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan nomor hpmu? Hmm maksudku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi tapi aku tak bisa menghubungimu dan aku tidak tahu mencarimu kemana. Kali ini, jangan menolak permintaanku?

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu nomor hpku tapi aku tau kau akan berada dimana. Aku tahu tempat tinggalmu. Aku akan mendatangimu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Araseo?"ucap jaehyun. Jaehyun memcium sekilas pipi sehun kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar. Ciuman kilat tersebut membuat seseorang membeku di tempat.

" _Mwoya? Jaehyun menciumku? Seharusnya aku yang menciumnya"_ Sehun berlari keluar cafe, berharap dia jaehyun belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sehun melihat ke kanan dan kiri namun dia tidak melihat adanya keberadaan jaehyun. _"Ahh cepet sekali jaehyun larinya"_ Sehun menarik napasnya panjang kemudian duduk dibangku terdekat. _"Walau kau tau alamatku, aku harus menunggu berapa lama hingga bertemu denganmu lagi"_ Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Di seberang jalan

" _Maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini tapi aku punya pilihan lain. Maafkan aku"_

 **Apartement chanyeol**

"Yoboseyo.."ucap chanyeol mengangkat telepon dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal

"Hi dude, what's up man. Sekarang aku lagi di korea. Kau dimana?"ujar pria disebrang telepon

"Wait, ini siapa? Jangan-jangan kris hyung?"

"Yes, sialan. Bisa-bisanya kau melupakanku. Kau sedang ngapain? Temani aku ke suatu tempat yuk. Mana sehun?"tanya kris

"Sehun mungkin ada di apartemennya, kita mau kemana?"

"Percaya saja denganku, kau pasti suka. Smsin alamatmu, aku akan menjemput"tutup kris dengan smirk terpampang di wajah tampannya.

" _Dasar tiang listrik, selalu melakukan sesuka hatinya. Sebaiknya aku telepon sehun"_ Chanyeol mendial nomor sehun.

"Yoboseyo hyung. Ada apa?"tanya sehun

"Kris datang, dia minta kita temenin ke suatu tempat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jadi kau siap-siap saja. Kami akan menjemputmu. Araseo?"ucap chanyeol panjang lebar

"Araseo hyung"tutup sehun dengan lemas. Sebenarnya sehun lagi malas bertemu dengan chanyeol karena masalah jaehyun. Chanyeol telah menjelaskan bahwa dia menyukai baekhyun. Sehun sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan baekhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa percaya penuh kepada chanyeol. Jaehyun juga enggan menjelaskan antara hubungan dia dengan baekhyun. Walaupun seperti itu, sehun tidak bisa menolak chanyeol. Sehun telah mengenal chanyeol semenjak SMP. Mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian karena chanyeol yang tidak suka melihat anak baru nakal seperti sehun. Namun beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berteman dan pertemanan itu terjalin hingga sekarang. Dia sangat menyukai dan menyayangi chanyeol. Sehun sudah menganggap chanyeol sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan lebih ke jaehyun. Perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya

 **Di sebuah ruangan**

"Hyung, ini tempat apa?"Chanyeol dan sehun terlihat takut. Di depan mereka ada makanan-makanan enak dan minuman-minuman keras mulai dari bir hingga vodka. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka ketakutan. Di depan terdapat layar yang besar dilengkapi dengan set karaoke. Chanyeol dan sehun memang nakal tapi mereka tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, temani aku disini malam ini saja. Aku ingin menghilangkan penat"

"Penat? Tapi kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ke Korea? Hyung meninggalkan tao pacar hyung di Kanada?"Chanyeol takjub dengan kris yang berada di korea. Sepengetahuan chanyeol, kris sangat memanjakan tao, kris pun tidak pernah meninggalkan tao untuk sehari pun. Kris selalu membawa tao apabila kris harus pergi ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaannya.

"Tao pergi ke LA, aku bertengkar dengannya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi"Kris mengurut keningnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"Selamat malam tuan Kris, saya membawa pria pesanan anda. Ada pria baru sesuai dengan kriteria yang anda inginkan"Kris mengangguk-angguk dibalas dengan tatapan horor chanyeol dan sehun.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk anak-anak"Tiga pria memasuki ke dalam ruangan. Seorang pria menarik perhatian dari 3 pria di dalam. Pria tersebut bertubuh mungil dan berparas sangat manis. Chanyeol dan sehun saling berpandangan seperti mengirim sinyal-sinyal diantara mata mereka.

Pria mungil tersebut duduk di samping kris karena dia telah di booking semalaman oleh kris. Pria tersebut menggelayut manja di tubuh kris kemudian menuangkan vodka dan diberikan kepada kris. Tindakan pria tersebut menyulut amarah chanyeol dan sehun.

"Baekhyun hentikan! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."Chanyeol berdiri kemudian menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Yaa! Hentikan! Jangan berbuat kasar dengan pria manis ini"Kris menahan tangan chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua pergilah, kau duduk disini"Sehun mengusir dua pria panggilan kemudian menyuruh jaehyun- _menurut sehun_ duduk.

"Sebenarnya mau kalian apa? Kalian ingin aku menservice kalian bertiga seorang diri? Heiii, kalian harus bayar dengan tarif yang mahal bila ingin seperti itu"pria mungil itu mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya kasar. Baru pertama kalinya dia melihat baekhyun menggoda seperti ini. Namun hal ini bukanlah yang chanyeol mau. Chanyeol hanya mau baekhyun menggoda dia tanpa ada orang lain.

Disisi lain, sehun tak jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takut ada sesuatu bangkit di balik celananya.

"Ini tidak benar, aku harus membawamu ke kamar"Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun keluar ruangan.

"Yaaaa! Hyung! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Lepaskan jaehyun"teriak sehun

Pria mungil tersebut pusing melihat pria di depannya ini bertengkar. "Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa ingin buru-buru ke kamar? Tapi maaf, saya cabe-cabean yang baik. Saya tidak bisa menservice anda di dalam kamar". Ucapan pria mungil tersebut membuat tiga pria tinggi di depannya melongo

"Aku akan membayarmu mahal, pokoknya sekarang kau harus ke kamar"ucap chanyeol tegas. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah tidak senang dari sehun, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada sehun. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadanya, aku hanya akan menguncinya. Aku takut dia akan di booking orang lain ata dilahap oleh kris, jadi aku hanya mengamankannya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan sehun?". Sehun menatap takjub chanyeol, dia tidak tahu bahwa chanyeol kadang-kadang bisa sepintar itu. "Kau benar hyung, ayo kita bawa dia"Sehun membantu chanyeol membawa pria mungil itu ke dalam kamar. Kris yang ditinggal sendirian hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar, kris merasa dia melakukan kesalahan. Rencananya bersenang-senang dengan pria lain malah gagal. Mungkin ini takdir agar kris tidak melampiaskan amarahnya kepada pria lain. Tiba-tiba kris merindukan baby tao. Kris terlalu biasa mengurus semua keperluan tao. Jauh dari tao sama saja dengan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Terkadang cinta memang sesakit ini.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel

"Kami sudah membookingmu sampai besok pagi jadi kau harus tinggal disini. Oh iya, Siapa namamu?"Chanyeol berharap pria tersebut bukan baekhyun.

"Namaku Cha Hyun woo, biasa dipanggil chilli. Aku tidak mau tinggal di kamar hotel ini, masih banyak pelanggan yang menunggu. Apa kalian tahu?"Chilli menatap tajam chanyeol dan sehun.

"Bos mu sudah mengijinkan kami membawa ke kamar hotel, jadi kau jangan bertindak macam-macam. Arasseo?"Sehun memperingatkan chilli.

"Dasar pria-pria menyebalkan, aku sama sekali tidak mau melayani kalian. Bawa teman pria kalian yang kesini, aku mau tinggal di kamar hotel ini asal di temani dia. Jeballl~"Chilli merengek, dia tidak boleh melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Tidak boleh! Sangat tidak boleh. Ayo sehun kita keluar"Chanyeol dan sehun keluar dari kamar kemudian mereka mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari suara dalam kamar.

"Ya! Dasar pria sialan! Kenapa kalian mengurungku disini? Kalian tahu ini waktu berharga untukku. Aku tidak bisa menggoda pria setiap hari, jadi buka pinta ini! Jebaaalll!"Chilli menggedo-gedor pintu berharap pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Diamlah, dan beristirahatlah di dalam. Kami akan pergi"teriak chanyeol. Chanyeol dan sehun beranjak keluar dari tempat mengerikan- _menurut mereka_.

"Hyung, ayo kita minum bir dan makan ayam goreng di tempat sebelah. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak"

"Baiklah, aku juga merasa panas"Chanyeol mengibas-ngibas kaosnya berpura-pura kepanasan, menutupi panas dihatinya.

"Jangan banyak minum bir hun, kita masih harus mengecek chilli"ucap chanyeol melihat keadan sehun yang berantakan.

"Hyung.. aku tidak tau kenapa chilli sangat mirip dengan jaehyun dan youngmin"balas sehun kemudian meneguk sisa bir. Aku berusaha bertemu dengan jaehyun, tapi dia tidak ada di apatemennya. Aku tidak tau mencari jaehyun kemana, kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?"ujar sehun frustasi.

"Hei, pria sejati tidak menangis. Hapus air matamu"chanyeol memberikan tissue kepada sehun. _"Bukan hanya kau yang frustasi, aku pun juga. Aku juga tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan baekhyun. Aku hanya berharap janji pergi ke pantai itu tidak hanya sebuah khayalanku. Aku berharap baekhyun benar-benar ada"_. "Sehun, aku akan mengecek chilli, kau disini saja ya? Awuhh kau sangat mabuk". Chanyeol beranjak pergi ke kamar hotel, takut bila chilli kabur dan menghilang.

"Hikss.. Eommaaaa.. Hikssss"

" _Mwoya? Apakah chilli menangis?"_ Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan encari asal suara.

"Chilli-ssi, kenapa menangis? Kau marah sama kami? Mianhe"Chanyeol mendekati chilli dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"Chanyeol oppa? Baby takut"isak baby

" _Baby? Kenapa baby ada disini? Jelas-jelas dia chilli"_ Chanyeol merasa semakin pusing.

"Baby, kenapa baby menangis? Tenang ya, ada chanyeol oppa disini"Chanyeol memeluk baby.

"Iya oppa, baby sangat takut karena baby sendirian di kamar ini. Oppa, baby tidak mau disini"bujuk baby dengan muka malaikat

"Baiklah mari kita pulang ke rumah, tapi baby jangan menangis lagi ya"

"Araseo.. Oppa gendong, ne?"ucap baby mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut

"Gendong? Lagi? Baiklah, baby naik ke punggung oppa ya"Chanyeol menggendong baby sambil tersenyum. _"Sebenarnya aku ingin menggendong baekhyun, tapi baby juga tidak apa-apa"_

"Baby, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai"Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi baby. _"Pipinya lembut seperti pipi baekhyun"._ Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan baby namun tidak ada tanggapan darinya, kemudian chanyeol mengangkat baby dan memutuskan untuk menggendong hingga ke dalam apartementnya. _"Untung saja aku melihat baekhyun memencet sandi rumahnya, 0605 kira-kira itu nomor apa ya? Apa tanggal ulang tahunnya?"_.

Chanyeol meletakkan baby di tempat tidur utama, lalu melepaskan sepatu baby. Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga bahu baby kemudian mengecup singkat pipi baby. _"Mian.. kau terlalu imut"._ Chanyeol meninggalkan baby kemudian pergi menjemput sehun.

Esoknya

"Hmmm ngantuknya, jam berapa ini? Nngghh masih jam 7, hari ini ada jadwal apa ya?"Baekhyun mengecek jadwal di hpnya. Baekhyun selalu menandai hal-hal penting di hpnya. Baekhyun sudah melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun, semenjak kehidupannya berantakan. _"Jam 9, youngmin ujian farmakoterapi kardiovaskular. Oh ternyata hanya ujian"_ Baekhyun melanjutkan tidur indahnya. "Sebentar? Ujian? Ujiaaaaaaaaaaan? Gimana ini? Kenapa disaat seperti ini youngmin tidak muncul? Aku bahkan hanya masuk dua kali. Ujian apa tadi? Kardiovaskular? Jantung? Ahhh eotokeeeeeeh?"Baehyun berlari-lari tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. "Heuung.. Matilah aku"

 **SM University**

"Baiklah.. Silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing, saya akan membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban. Kalian kerjakan dengan hikmat dan jangan membuat keributan"ucap dosen Lee tegas. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu pintar terlihat gugup melihat soal-soal di depannya. Baekhyun bersyukur ketika ujian akhir SMA youngmin menggantikannya, baekhyun juga bingung kenapa yougmin begitu pintar padahal dia tidak banyak punya waktu untuk belajar. _"Hmmm aku harus mencobanya, youngmin bisa marah besar kalau nilainya tidak bagus. Untung saja soalnya pilihan ganda, setidaknya tidak ada jawaban yang kosong hihi. Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan soal yang pertama"_ Baekhyun berusaha konsentrasi.

" _Obat antihipertensi yang aman digunakan untuk hipertensi preeklamsia pada ibu hamil adalah a. Captopril b. Valsartan c. Metildopa d. Propnolol e. Hidralazin. Mwoya ige? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama-nama obat ini? Preeklamsia? Ibu hamil? Aku bahkan tidak bisa hamil, mana aku tahu"_ Baekhyun menyerah dari soal pertama dan melanjutkan ke soal berikutnya. Baekhyun membaca setiap pertanyaan dengan teliti hingga ke pertanyaan akhir.

" _Matilah aku.. Tidak ada satu pun soal yang bisa aku jawab, ahh youngmin pasti langsung depresi bila nilainya hancur karena aku. Eottokeeeeh_ "Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian lanjut berusaha menatap soal kembali. _"Bodoh sekali aku hari ini, bahkan aku tidak memakai kemeja. Setidaknya aku bisa menjawabnya dengan menghitung kancing, apa yang harus aku lakukan chanyeollie"_ Baekhyun menutup matanya. _"Ehh, kenapa aku menyebut chanyeol? Ah mungkin karena besok aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan dia"_ Baekhyun tersenyum tidak jelas dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari dosennya. _"Eh tunggu.. nama chanyeol diawali dari huruf C dan namaku diawali huruf B, kenapa aku tidak pilih jawaban antara C dan B saja? Sepertinya itu lebih mudah, aduh aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa sepintar ini"_ Baekhyun mulai menyilang lembar jawabannya yang kosong.

 **Di sebuah pantai**

"Wah indahnya.. Terima kasih chanyeol-ah"ucap baekhyun berbinar

"Apapun untukmu princesss"jawab chanyeol tersenyum

"Yaa! Berhenti memanggilku princess, aku laki-laki"ujar baekhyun cemberut

"Heii jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, nanti bebek iri terhadap bibirmu"Chanyeol mencubit bibir manyun baekhyun kemudian dibalas pukulan dari baekhyun.

"Wah.. sepertinya aku sedang pergi dengan seorang playboy, kata-katamu sungguh mematikan"

"Playboy? Bahkan aku belum pernah pacaran"jawab chanyeol santai

"Kau belum pernah punya cinta pertama? Aku tidak percaya, maksudku bagaimana pria setampanmu tidak punya pacar? Aku yakin ba **nya** k wanita yang menyukaimu"

"Jadi menurutmu aku tampan, terima kasih"

"Ya! Maksudku.. dasar! Kau menyebalkan"Baekhyun memukul chanyeol kembali

"Hei hentikan memukuliku, itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku hanya merasa geli"

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali"Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

" _Aigoo imutnya, bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu"_ Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengambil helaian rambut baekhyun yang berterbangan diterpa angin dan mengalungkannya di telinga baekhyun.

"Chanyeollieee"ujar baekhyun.

"Rambutmu berterbangan menutupi wajah manismu, aku jadi susah melihatnya"Chanyeol menatap lekat mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol. Menurut baekhyun, hal tersebut terlalu manis. _"Apa chanyeol menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak terlihat seperti gay"_ Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku terlalu tampan?"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Dasar narsis. Rasakan ini!"baekhyun menyiprakan air ke wajah chanyeol kemudian berlari sebelum chanyeol membalasnya.

"Ya! Berhenti disitu! Kakimu pendek! Berhenti atau aku akan menangkapmu dan tidak memberimu ampun. Ya! Baekkieee! Berhenti!"Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga mengerjar baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu baekhyun selincah itu, untung saja dia memiliki kaki yang panjang.

"Ya! Yoda! Tangkap aku kalau bisa hahaha"

Siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menyipratkan air.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih kedinginan?"tanya chanyeol kemudian memberi selimut kepada baekhyun.

"Wah.. Kenapa di mobilmu ada selimut? Masih agak dingin sih, tapi aku bisa menahannya"

"Maafkan aku baekkie, aku membuat pakaianmu basah"Chanyeol bersalah karena terlalu bersemnagat menyipratkan air kepada baekhyun.

"Wae gurae? Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak akan sakit. Jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi"ucap baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Greeepp

" _Mwoya? Chanyeol memelukku? Detak jantung apa ini? Kenapa debarannya seperti ini?"_ Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi pelukan chanyeol dengan tindakan apa.

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, membiarkan baekhyun dalam kukungannya.

Chanyeol ingin berbagi kehangatan kepada baekhyun, chanyeol tidak ingin baekhyun sakit karenanya. Chanyeol tidak mau orang yang dicintainya menderita karenanya.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya panjang. "Baek, Aku menyukaimu.. Ani, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

" _Pacar? Chanyeol mencintaiku? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kalau ini mimpi. Aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku tidak tertarik kepaddanya, namun aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai chanyeol. Aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai siapapun"_ Baekhyun menutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. "Maaf chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa"ucap baekhyun tertahan.

"Wae? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka? Apa kau menyukai perempuan? Apa kau tidak suka pria sepertiku? Atau kau menyukai orang lain?"Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima tolakan baekhyun.

"Bukan.. Maksudku, siapapun akan bahagia menjadi pacarmu. Kau sangat baik dan perhatian. Wajahmu tampan dan kau juga tinggi. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, justru aku yang salah. Aku terlalu banyak kekurangan untuk jadi pacarmu, aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku harap kau mengerti"ucap baekhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Bagian mana yang tidak pantas? Kau periang dan sangat manis, semua orang pasti menyukaimu"Chanyeol tidak mengerti alasan baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang menyukaiku, aku lebih sering dibilang aneh daripada dipuji seperti itu"balas baekhyun

"Aneh. Apa karena kau berubah menjadi jaehyun, cherry, baby, jihyun, youngmin dan chilli?"tanya chanyeol

"Kau sudah melihat mereka? Semuanya? Bagaimana bisa?"Baekhyun tidak tahu chanyeol telah melihat kepribadiannya yang lain karena mereka tidak berbagi memori.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya dan aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau menolakku karena alasan ini, aku tidak terima. Aku hanya terima kau menolakku karena kau tidak menyukaiku. Hanya itu"ucap chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggapku aneh?"tanya baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan tindakan chanyeol. Kenapa chanyeol tidak menjauhinya? Seperti yang dilakukan semua orang terhadapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengganggapmu seperti itu? Aku justru ingin melindungimu, berbagi rasa sakitmu"Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Dengarkan aku baek, kau bisa menceritakan seluruh kehidupanmu kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menjauhi maupun meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu. Aku berjanji baek, kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Tidak ada tanggapan dari baekhyun sehingga membuat chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sebuah anggukan terasa di dada chanyeol. Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala pria imut didepannya. _"Gomawo baek, aku akan selalu menepati janjiku"_ Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Mereka terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merenung momen-momen indah yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol yang sejak SMA mengetahui bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, namun dia tidak juga menemukan pria yang bisa dia cintai. Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya, mampu mewarnai hidup chanyeol yang datar.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia menyukai baekhyun. Mungkin karena baekhyun yang periang, imut dan ada rahasia dalam hidupnya tapi chanyeol tidak peduli. Menurutnya baekhyun adalah baekhyun. Dia tidak akan merasakan debaran itu jika itu bukan baekhyun. Itu bukan kagum, karena debaran seperti itu tidak akan terjadi bila kau mengagumi seseorang. Itu juga bukan rasa penasaran, karena jika kau hanya penasaran maka kau tidak akan memiliki keinginan untuk menjaganya. Jadi chanyeol berkesimpulan bahwa dia jatuh cinta, karena disetiap detiknya hanya baekhyun yang dia ingat.

Chanyeol melihat bahu baekhyun terguncang. "Baek, kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa ada ucapanku yang menyakiti hatimu?"Chanyeol berpindah duduk disamping baekhyun kemudian menghapus airmata di pipi baekhyun.

"Ani chanyeollie.. hikss.. Aku bahagia, a..a..aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hikss.. Bahkan mungkin keluargaku tidak mencintaiku.. hikss"Baekyun menahan airmata namun airmatanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Heii kau tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu. Keluargamu pasti mencintaimu. Kau pantas dicintai, jadi jangan merendahkan diri lagi. Aku tidak suka baek. Araseo?!"

"Nee.. Gomawo chanyeollie. Aku tidak perlu pindah lagi karena kau"

"Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak normal"

"Baek, karena aku sudah menjadi pacar kau. Kau bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepadaku. Jangan pernah memendam luka sendiria lagi. Ok?!"ucap chanyeol dibalas dengan anggukan dari baekhyun.

"Hmm jadi semenjak kapan kau berubah dan kenapa bisa berubah seperti itu?"tanya chanyeol kemudian menggenggam erat tangan pria disampingnya.

"Aku seperi ini mulai SMP. Kata eomma aku mengalami kecelakan saat pulang sekolah. Aku ditabrak sebuah mobil saat menyebrang jalan. Aku koma akibat kecelakaan itu dan aku bangun 149 hari kemudian. Aku mulai berubah aneh setelah beberapa hari aku bangun dari koma. Aku telah berobat ke dokter. Dokter mendiagnosa aku mengidap DID. DID adalah Dissociative Identity Disorder, atau kau biasa mendengarnya penyakit berkepribadian ganda.

Jaehyun adalah karakter yang pertama muncul dalam diriku. Kemudian muncul baby, youngmin, cherry, jihyun, dan chilli. Biasanya mereka muncul saat aku tertidur karena kelelahan atau karena stress. Karena tidak ingin mereka muncul, aku pernah tidak tidur berhari-hari. Keluargaku yang mengetahui keadaanku tidak pernah memperkenalkanku sebagai anak kepada mitra kerja perusahaan keluarga. Mungkin mereka takut saham mereka akan anjlok karena memiliki anak seperti aku. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku. Maaf sebelumnya telah membohongimu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, jangan merasa bersalah apapun. Jadi setiap kau bangun tidur, karakter-karakter itu muncul?"

"Ani, itu semua tergantung keadaan dan emosiku. Jaehyun akan mucul bila aku merasa terpuruk atau tertekan. Baby muncul saat aku merindukan keluargaku. Cherry biasanya muncul apabila aku depresi ringan. Kalau jihyun, aku tidak tahu sebabnya dan chilli apabila aku merasa sendirian. Menurut pengamatanku seperti itu. Walaupun dalam ragaku terdapat beberapa jiwa namun kami tidak berbagi memori. Makanya saat aku terbangun di kamarmu aku tidak tahu siapa yang muncul. Mianhe.. selama ini sudah membuatmu bingung"ucap baekhyun kikuk.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menjagamu. Karena aku telah berjanji kepadamu, sepertinya aku harus pindah ke apartemenmu?"Senyum chanyeol berubah menjadi smirk.

"Wae? Aku tidak pernah tinggal berdua dengan orang lain"protes baekhyun.

"Heii aku ini pacarmu.. Setidaknya aku akan memastikan karakter yang muncul tidak akan membuatmu susah ataupun malu. Otte?"bujuk chanyeol.

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Yasudah bila kau memaksa"

"Hahaha dasar. Bilang saja kau mau"

"Ani! Dasar pervert! Ya! Kenapa waktu itu kau memelukku? Asal kau tau, aku sangat kaget"Pipi baekhyun mulai memerah kembali.

"Peluk? Ahh yang itu. Baby memintaku memeluknya dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya. Setidaknya aku sekarang adalah pacarmu, jadi kau tidak akan merasa rugi hahaha"

"Dasar! Sepertinya kau harus periksa ke dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Mungkin ada bagian dari kepalamu yang salah. Kau sangat narsis dan terkadang terlihat konyol"

"Auuu ucapanmu sangat menyakitkan sayang, tapi aku akan menerimanya sebagai pujian"

"Hahaha dasar! Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi"

"Tertawalah seperti itu, kau semakin cantik bila kau tersenyum dan tertawa. Sangar imut. Menggemaskan"Chanyeol mencubit lembut pipi baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena dia telah mendapatkan baekhyun, pria yang dicintainya. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih bahagia daripada saat kau mengetahui orang yang kau cintai membalas perasaanmu. Namun, masih ada kekhawatiran dalam diri chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu kalau sehun menyukai jaehyun. Sedangkan baekhyun sekarang adalah pacarnya. Chanyeol tidak suka baekhyun dekat dengan pria lain. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia bisa cemburu seperti ini.

"Hmm baek, apa kau tahu kalau sehun menyukai jaehyun? Dan sepertinya jaehyun juga merasakan hal yang sama"ujar chanyeol

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana yeol? Jaehyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin jaehyun benar-benar menyukai sehun. Jaehyun tidak mungkin mencoba mengambil ragaku demi sehun kan". Baekhyun berharap itu hanya pikiran buruknya saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Jaehyun mengambil alih tubuhmu dan kau menghilang? Seperti itu? Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku akan berbicara dengan sehun"ucap chanyeol menahan amarah.

"Jangan chanyeol-ah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Aku yakin jaehyun tidak sejahat itu, walaupun dia hobi dia yang paling perduli padaku"sergah baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhmu berdekatan dengan pria lain termasuk sehun. Baek, apa kau bisa meminta jaehyun untuk keluar dari tubuhmu? Apa itu mungkin?"pinta chanyeol.

"Mungkin.. Bila jaehyun telah melakukan semua keinginannya, mungkin saja disudah puas hidup dalam tubuhku. Aku akan mencoba memberi pengertian kepadanya"

"Benarkah bisa? Aku percaa padamu baek"Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut baekhyun.

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku yeollie"ucap baekhyun imut seperti puppy.

"Baek, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Ini sudah larut malam"usul chanyeol.

"Baiklah kita pulang saja, tapi ada satu syarat?

"Syarat? Apa itu?"tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Chanyeollie harus gendong aku, eotte?"

"Ya! Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi baby"

"Kau tidak mau, huh pacar yang jahat"Baekhyun melipat tangannya, sebal karena chanyeol tidak mau menggendongnya.

"Kenapa aku dibilang jahat? Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak mau. Sekarang naiklah ke punggungku atau kau mau aku gendong ala bridal style, eotte?"

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Berhenti berpikiran pervert, aku jalan kaki saja"Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"Ya! Baek! Tunggu aku cantik. Kenapa mudah sekali marah? Lagi PMS ya? Hahaha"

 **Apartement 502**

Chanyeol bangun lebih dahulu. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur mencari minuman untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. _"Sepertinya baekhyun sangat kelelahan. Sebaiknya aku memasak apa ya?"_. Chanyeol mencari lap, namun matanya tertuju kepada pria mungilnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Baek, kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau belanja ke supermarket? Kita pergi bareng saja"Chanyeol berjalan menuju pria mungil kesayangannya. "Baek, kenapa kau memakai eyeliner tebal sekali?"

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kenapa kau ada di apartemen ini?"

"Maksudnya? Kau? Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Iya benar. Aku jaehyun. Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya jaehyun bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku telah berpacaran dengan baekhyun. Hmm jaehyun-ssi, aku perlu berbicara denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk terlebih dahulu?"

"Baiklah.."Jaehyun duduk epat di depan chanyeol. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. "Hmm.. jadi sekarang kalian tinggal bersama? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sudah seminggu. Aku yang meminta baekhyun untuk tinggal disini?"jelas chanyeol.

"Ohh.. Ternyata begitu"Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya. _"Tidak ada lagi harapan buatku"_

"Jaehyun-ah, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu? Aku harap kau dapat menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"Tanya apa? Akan aku usahakan?

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai sehun?"

Deg

" _Kenapa chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Mungkin ini saatnya aku jujur"._ Wajah jaehyun berubah serius. Aku? Iya benar. Aku menyukai sehun, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Sehun tidak tahu aku menyukainya"

"Kau tahu kalau sehun menyukaimu? Dia sangat menyukaimu"ujar chanyeol

"Aku tahu, dia sangat baik padaku". Jaehyun sangat ingat saat sehun menolongnya dari preman, membersihkan wajahnya, menggenggam tangannya saat dia tidur dan saat dia dengan tidak sadar mencium pipi sehun. Jaehyun sangat ingat dengan kenangan manis tersebut.

"Apa kau berniat memiliki sehun? Maksudku, kau hidup dengan tubuh baekhyun. Bukankah sangat sulit bagi baekhyun kalau kau menyukai sehun. Kau tidak ingin mengambil alih tubuh baekhyun kan? Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadapmu. Dia sudah meminjamkan sebagian hidupnya untuk kalian. Bukankah ini saatnya baekhyun untuk bahagia? Dia tidak salah apa-apa"Chanyeol mencoba memberi jaehyun pengertian.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya kau orang pertama yang dekat dengan baekhyun. Mungkin baekhyun juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku iri"balas jaehyun.

"Mian.. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu". Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini. Mereka juga tidak salah karena saling jatuh cinta.

"Gwaenchana.. Aku tidak akan membuat baekhyun kesusahan lagi. Tapi aku memiliki satu syarat. Kalau kalian bisa melakukannya, aku akan pergi"

"Kau akan pergi? Apa syaratnya?"

"Berikan ini kepada baekhyun. Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk bersama sehun. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan merugikan tubuh baekhyun"Jaehyun memberikan sepucuk surat kepada chanyeol.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena telah mengerti dengan keadaan baekhyun"

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah saya keluar dahulu. Selamat tinggal chanyeol-ssi"Jaehyun berdiri dari sofa kemudian pergi keluar dari apartement.

 **Apartement 501**

Ting tong

"Iya sebentar. _Kenapa chanyeol hyung datang pagi-pagi begini? Bukannya dia sibuk dengan baekhyun. Menyebalkan sekali bila mengingatnya"_ Sehun membuka pintunya

"Hai sehun-ah. Aku menepati janjiku kan?"ucap jaehyun tersenyum manis.

"Jaehyun? Benar ini jaehyun? Aku kira kau tidak akan mucul lagi"Sehun memeluk jaehyun erat.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu seperti ini? Kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk?"

"Ah mian. Aku sangat merindukanmu"Sehun menarik jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah. Kau demam? Tubuhmu panas"Jaehyun memeriksa dahi sehun yang terasa panas.

"Aku? Aku tidak demam, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kita mau pergi kemana, ayo kita pergi seharian"ujar sehun. Sehun tidak mau waktu berharga seperti ini dia habiskan di rumah.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau harus minum obat dan istirahat"Jaehyun khawatir dengan keadaan sehun.

"Aku tidak mau, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaiknya. Chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku kacau". Sehun ingin menangis tapi dia tidak ingin pria mungil di depannya melihat dia menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Aku masih ada disini. Baiklah, kau ingin kita kemana? Biar aku yang menyetir"kata jaehyun tidak bisa menolak permintaan sehun.

"Aku ingin ke namsan tower. Bolehkah?"pinta sehun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau siap-siap. Aku akan menunggu disini"

"Okay.. Jaehyun-ah, janji jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan siap dengan cepat. Jangan tinggalkan aku, arachi?"Sehun menatap jaehyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh jaehyun.

 **Namsan Tower**

"Wahh.. Aku tidak tahu kalau pemandangan dari namsan tower akan seindah ini. Aku pikir hanya akan indah pada malam hari"ucap jaehyun dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil.

"Pemandangannya memang indah, tapi kau lebih indah"puji sehun tulus.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Kau membuatku malu. Dasar."Jaehyun merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Jaehyun menyukai hal seperti ini, karena dia juga menyadari dia tidak akan mengalami hal ini lagi. "Sehun-ah? Kau sedang apa"tanya jaehyun penasaran.

"Aku? Aku menulis nama kita di gembok ini. Aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya. Eotte jaehyun-ah? Yeppeoji?"Sehun menunjukkan tulisan di gembok cinta mereka. Tulisan digembok itu berisi "Sehun dan jaehyun akan saling mencintai selamanya"

Jaehyun menatap lekat gembok di depannya. _"Mencintai selamanya? Aku harap kau dapat melupakanku secepatnya"._ Jaehyun tersenyum manis lalu memberika gemboknya kepada sehun. "Iya.. Yeoppo. Kau mau menggantungnya dimana?"

"Aku mau menggantungnya di tempat yang paling atas"Sehun menggantung gembor mereka kemudian melempar jauh kunci gemboknya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau buang seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau kenap kepala orang yang ada dibawah? Dasar pabo"

"Tapi kau menyukai pria pabo ini kan"Sehun tersenyum penuh makna.

"Suka? Apa aku pernah bilang aku menyukaimu? Kau sangat percaya diri sekali". Jaehyun menoleh ke arah lain, takut sehun mlihat pipinya yang sudah mulai memerah.

Sehun menggenggam tangan jaehyun dan menatapnya serius. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik jaehyun-ah. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dari pertama kita bertemu. Aku tidak peduli walau kau karakter yang ada di dalam tubuh baekhyun. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Baekhyun memang tidak salah tapi kau juga tidak salah jaehyun-ah.

Tuhan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup kembali dan kau bisa hidup menggunakan tubuh baekhyun. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Aku tidak takut dengan chanyeol hyung, aku lebih takut bila kehilanganmu"Sehun mengucapkan seluruh kata yang telah lama dia pendam.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Jadi ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku"Sehun menahan tubuh jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Bibir sehun bersentuhan dengan bibir jaehyun. Lumatan kecil namun lembut menghanyutkan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini juga. Saat dia bersama dengan jaehyun. Jaehyun miliknya.

" _Gomawo sehun-ah.. aku sangat bahagia karenamu. Maafkan aku karena tidak memenuhi permintaanmu. Dan yang harus kau tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"_ Airmata jaehyun jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya karena tubuh jaehyun yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jaehyun-ah, wae gurae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Kau tidak meninggalkanku kan? Kau hanya kelelahan kan? Jangan pergi kumohon. Jangan pergi"

 **Apartement 501**

"Baek? Kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya chanyeol panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yeollie, aku ada dimana?"Baekhyun memegang kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Di apartement sehun. Tadi kau pingsan baek. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan lagi?"Chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun.

"Siapa yang muncul tadi pagi?"

"Jaehyun muncul. Jadi kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Kau membuatku khawatir"

Baekhyun melirik sehun yang bersandar di pintu kamar. "Sehun-ah, apa kau mencium jaehyun?"

"Aku? Iya aku menciumnya. Memang kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah"

"Seharusnya kau tidak menciumnya. Tubuhku akan pingsan apabila ada seseorang yang menciumku"

"Mwo? Tapi baekhyun, jaehyun akan kembali kan? Aku hanya perlu dia muncul kembali kan?"Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh baekhyun.

"Ya! Oh sehun hentikan! Jangan bertindak kasar kepada baekhyun"

"Maafkan aku sehun-ah. Jaehyun memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak akan muncu kembali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang? Kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya? Pasti kau yang meminta menghilang? Kau sanagat kejam baekhyun. Aku membencimu"bentak sehun.

"Maafkan aku sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud bertindak seperti ini"ucap baekhyun menahan tangis.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari apartement ku sekarang juga! Keluar kalian!"teriak sehun.

Chanyeol memapah tubuh baekhyun kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol melihat sekilas ke arah sehun. Chanyeol tahu sehun sangat terluka saat ini. Chanyeol berharap pertemanan dia dengan sehun tidak berakhir karena hal ini.

 **Apartement 502**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa baunya enak sekali?"Chanyeol memeluk perut baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku masak nasi goreng. Kau harus berangkat kuliah. Kau sudah semester akhir. Kau tidak boleh bolos lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau mengerti yeollie?"ucap baekhyun memberi pengertian.

"Iya baekkieku sayang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendapatkan morning kissku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menciummu"Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura ngambek.

"Mianhee yeollie. Kau kan bisa menciumku di pipi"jawab baekhyun

"Benarkah?"ujar chanyeol girang kemudian mengecup pipi gembul baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"teriak seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartement baekhyun.

"Eo..Eomma? Kenapa eomma bisa masuk ke dalam sini?"Bakhyun kaget dengan kedatangan eommanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu eommanya bisa menemukan alamatnya secepat ini.

"Kau kira eomma tidak mengerti pikiran polosmu. Sandimu sangat sederhana baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah merubah kata sandi sedangkan kau sudah sering pindah apartement"

"Itu karena aku sering lupa eomma hehe"

"Apa kalian akan terus berpelukan seperti itu? Kau kesini baekhyun. Dan kau pria tinggi duduk di sofa ini"Chanyeol dan baekhyun menuruti perintah dari eomma baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat takut denagn kedatangan eommanya. Eommanya tidak tahu kalau baekhyun telah menjadi kekasih chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua ini masih waras atau tidak? Kalian ini sesama pria. Kenapa kalian melakukan hal intim seperi itu?"

"Eomma.. Pria ini bernama chanyeol. Dia adalah pacarku. Aku mohon eomma bisa mengerti"pinta baekhyun

"Pacar? Ya! Byun baekhyun. Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menyukai sesama jenis. Apa kau sudah gila?"Dirinya kecewa dengan sikap baekhyun.

"Eomonim. Baekhyun tidak salah. Aku mohon jangan meneriakinya seperti itu"ujar chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Eomonim? Kau pikir aku merestui hubungan kalian? Kau diam saja disitu. Baek, kau harus ikut eomma sekarang. Kita akan pulang ke rumah"Eomma baekhyun menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Eomma. Hentikan. Sejak kapan aku punya rumah? Ini adalah rumahku"Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Baekhyun hentikan! Kau mau melawan eomma hah?!"

"Aku mencintai dia eomma. Eomma lebih mengetahui keadaanku dari siapapun. Dia orang pertama yang aku cintai. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya dan kebetulan saja dia pria. Apa aku salah? Selama ini aku selalu dijauhi dan ditelantarkan. Tidak bolehkah aku bahagia eomma? Untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon kepadamu. Tidak bolehkah aku bahagia dengannya?"Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Eomma baekhyun mengerti seluruh keadaan baekhyun. Bagaimana dia diusir dari rumah oleh Appa nya. Bagaimana dia dikucilkan. Bagaimana dia menjalankan hidupnya yang menderita. Eomma baekhyun benar-benar mengetahuinya.

"Eomma, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pindah lagi dan aku akan menjadi anak yang selalu menuruti keinginan eomma. Aku mohon jangan bawa aku kembali ke rumah"pinta baekhyun pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah nak? Tidakkah kau merindukan eomma? Eomma sangat merindukanmu. Maaf eomma telah berteriak kepadamu"Eomma memeleuk baekhyun kemudian mengusap-usap surai rambut baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku sudah nyaman disini. Aku juga tidak ingin merusak perusahaan appa. Aku baik-baik saja disini eomma. Chanyeol menjagaku dengan baik. Chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya dan dia tidak pernah meninggalkan aku eomma. Dia pria yang sangat baik. Aku mohon eomma bisa mengerti"

"Benarkah kau akan selalu menjaga anakku? Bisakah janjimu aku pegang"tanyanya kepada chanyeol

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi"jawab chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan anakku kepadamu. Aku harap kau tidak merusak kepercayaanku dan menyakiti baekhyun"Eomma baekhyun mengalah demi kebahagiaan anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu eommonim. Terima kasih"ucap chanyeol hormat.

"Baiklah.. Baekhyun sayang, eomma pamit dulu ya? Eomma haus menemani appa bertemu dengan klien nya. Kau jangan telat makan ya"Eomma baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya eomma. Eomma selalu jaga kesehatan ya. Appa juga"

"Iya baek, eomma akan datang lagi"

"Baik eomma, hati-hati di jalan"

"Hati-hati di jalan eommonim"Chanyeol dan baekhyun mengantarkan eomma baekhyun hingga ke parkiran. Mobil eomma baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan apartement.

"Jantungku seperti mau meledak. Seperti inikah bila bertemu dengan mertua? Eomma mu sangat baik baekkie, aku bersyukur akan hal itu"Chanyeol memegang dadanya.

"Eomma memang baik. Oh iya, yeollie harus cepat-cepat sarapan. Kau bisa terlambat"

"Yes captain"ucap chanyeol

"Hahaha, dasar!"baekhyun memukul lembut chanyeol.

 **Di suatu tempat**

"Yeollie, kenapa kau membawaku ke pantai ini lagi? Kau sangat menyukai pantai ini ya?"Baekhyun menghirup udara pantai yang segar.

"Iya, karena aku mengungkapkan perasaanku disini. Ini tempat paling bersejarah kita sayang"Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Iya, kau benar. Ini tempat bersejarah"Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Baek, ada hal yang harus kuucapkan sekarang, kau harus mendengarkan aku baik-baik"

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Chanyeol menatap lekat bola mata baekhyun. "Baek, maukah kau bertunangan denganku. Aku ingin memiliki ikatan denganmu"

"Tunangan? Kau kan belum lulus yeollie. Apa bisa?"Baekhyun heran kenapa chanyeol tiba-tiba memintanya bertunangan.

"Bisa. Kita hanya tunangan. Nanti setelah lulus dan aku bekerja di perusahaan appa. Aku akan menikah denganmu. Eotte? Kau maukan baek?"

"Apa appamu telah menyetujui hal ini? Kita tidak mungkin tunangan tanpa ijinnya? Kenapa kau ingin bertunangan denganku, kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik yeolli"

"Appa sudah merestui kita. Aku ingin bertunangan karena..."

 **Flashback on**

"Appa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sedang membaca apa? Kenapa wajah sedih seperti itu? Tidak biasanya kau bersedih"ucap chanyeol sinis

"Ini surat terakhir ibumu untuk appa"

"Surat? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Apa isi suratnya"Chanyeol merebut kertas dari tangan appanya. Chanyeol muali membaca surat terakhir ibunya.

"Saat eommamu di RS, dia memintaku untuk mengecek anak yang dia tabrak. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahukan keadaan anak tersebut. Anak itu seumuran denganmu. Saat ibumu meninggal, dikata terakhirnya dia ingin kau berteman dan menjaga anak tersebut. Appa selalu memantau keadaan anak tersebut tapi anak itu tidak bangun-bangun dari komanya sehingga appa hanya sesekali pergi ke RS karena kesibukan kantor. Lima bulan setelah kejadian tersebut, appa ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk anak tersebut namun dia sudah tidak ada. Anak tersebut sudah bangun dan dibawa oleh keluarganya. Appa sudah mencoba untuk mencari namun tidak berhasil. Anak buah appa memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah menemukan anak yang dia cari. Appa harap kau bisa berteman dan menjaganya. Ani, kau harus menikah dengannya"

"Menikah? Tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih appa"Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima permintaan appanya.

"Ini wasiat eommamu nak, kau tidak mungkin tidak mengabulkannya. Eomma mu akan sedih. Appa mohon mengertilah"ujarnya sedih melihat kenyataan yang harus dihadapi anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi appa, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku"

"Sudahlah, appa sudah mengetahui bahwa kau seorang gay. Anak itu juga lelaki. Kau pasti bisa belajar mencintainya. Lakukan itu demi eommamu nak. Ini permintaan terakhir appa"

"Aku tidak tahu appa, aku benar-benar bingung". Chanyeol tidak tau harus bertindak apa. Dia sangat mencintai baekhyun namun dia tidak mau membuat eomma yang dicintainya sedih. Dia tidak mengerti kenaa dia harus menerima karma seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya dan begitupula dengan chanyeol.

"Appa, mungkin aku harus bertemu dulu dengan anak tersebut. Siapa namanya appa?"

"Nama anak itu adalah... baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. Appa akan membuat jadwal pertemuanmu dengannya"

"Mwo? Byun baekhyun? Appa tidak bercanda kan? Appa ini sungguhan kan? Aku akan menikah dengannya secepatnya"ujar chanyeol tegas disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari appanya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa anak tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Chanyeol begitu gembira karena dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu menjaga baekhyun. Namun disisi lain dia merasa bersalah karena eommanya telah menyebabkan baekhyun mengalami hidup yang sangat menderita.

 **Flashback off**

"Appa sudah merestui kita. Aku ingin bertunangan karena aku sudah berjanji kepadamu dan eomma untuk selalu menjagamu. Ini salah satu caraku mewujudkan janji itu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

"Bagaimana ya? Tentu saja aku mau, kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu"jawab baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih baek, aku sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat seperti pria mungilnya menghilang

"Nado saranghae.."Baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol.

'Mian.. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan banyak hal daripada orang lain. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Maaf karena aku bukan pacar yang normal"Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Heii.. jangan mengucap kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Ini keinginanku sendiri. Dan aku juga tidak merasa lelah. Aku hanya membacakan dongeng kepada baby. Menemani jihyun nontor konser Exo. Membantu youngmin membawa buku-buku pelajaran. Mengawasi cherry menari di lantai dansa. Itu tidak melelahkan kok, setidaknya aku selalu bersamamu. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang baekhyun"jelas chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku marah adalah chilli. Dia benarbenar menyebalkan, sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana untuk membuatnya menghilang dari tubuhmu. Aku benar-benar membencinya merayu pria-pria dengan tubuhmu. Auhh membuatku panas saja"Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengibas-ngibas kausnya kasar.

"Hahaha sabar-sabar sayang. Dia memang seperti itu, cabe-cabean akut. Hahaha"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?"Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Baek, sepupumu sudah tiba di Korea? Menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?". Baekhyun dan chanyeol menyusun rencana untuk memperkenalkan sehun dengan pria lain. Pria tersebut adalah sepupu baekhyun yang tinggal di China. Semua rencana ini adalah usul dari jaehyun.

"Molla, kita berdoa saja semoga berhasil. Ini permintaan terakhir jaehyun. Aku merasa kalau jaehyun sangat mencintai sehun. Jaehyun merelakan orang yang dicintainya untuk melupakannya dan berharap dia menemukan cinta yang lain. Aku tidak menyangka jaehyun akan melakukan hal tersebut"Baekhyun merasa sedih. Walaupun mereka tidak berbagi memori tapi baekhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan didalam hati jaehyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih seperti itu lagi. Kita berdoa saja semoga rencana ini berhasil"Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung baekhyun.

"Kau benar yeol, semoga ini berhasil"Baekhyun mentap lurus ke ara pantai. _"Terima kasih jaehyun-ah, karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan bahagia"_. Baekhyun merasa jaehyun telah menjadi temannya. Walau dia tidak pernah bertatapan langsung tapi jaehyun satu-satunya karakter yang paling peduli dengan baekhyun. Lamunan baekhyun terhenti karena suara pria di sampingnya.

"Baek, bukankah progres kita sangat lambat?. Maksudku kita sudah sebulan berpacaran tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Bukannya aku berpikiran mesum. Tapi menurutku kita sangat-sangat lambat. Aku hanya tidak boleh mencium bibirmu kan? Bukan berarti aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lainnya"tanya chanyeol penasaran. Chanyeol kemudian muali mengelitiki tubuh baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu yeol? Ya! Hentikan yeollie! Itu sangat geli. Berhenti mengelitiki perutku. Hahahaha"

"Tidak akan berhenti hahaha"Chanyeol terus menggelitiki perut baekhyun. Tidak peduli bahwa tubuh mereka sudah kotor karena pasir patai. Chanyeol berharap baekhyun bisa tertawa seperti ini selamanya. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga baekhyun dan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir eommanya. Chanyeol bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah memberikan baekhyun masuk dalam kehidupannya. Sekarang chanyeol sangat bahagia dan dia berharap akan selalu bahagia dengan pria mungilnya

 **-** **-** **-** **END** **-**

 **Disisi lain**

Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat pria berambut blonde beranjak dari kursinya. Pemandangan dari namsan tower pada malam hari menghipnotis beberapa pengunjung. Lampu-lampu yang bertebaran seperti bintang-bintang yang berkilap. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak dari keindahan salah satu ikon kota Seoul tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku memperlihatkan pemandangan ini kepadanya"pria tersebut menautkan jari-jarinya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia sedang kedinginan. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, lebih terasa sakit daripada mati beku karena kedinginan.

"Hai.. Udara dingin seperti ini kepada kau menggunakan baju yang tipis. Ini aku pinjamkan syal"Pria cantik tersebut melilitkan syal di leher pria berambut blonde berharap dapat memberi sedikit kehangatan.

" _Mwoya? Apa yang dia lakukan"_ Pria berambut blonde menatap tajam pria cantik di depannya.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau sendirian disini?"tanya pria cantik tersebut.

"Aku? Namaku sehun. Iya. Aku sendirian"jawab sehun

"Ohh namamu sehun. Nama yang bagus. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku luhan. Mari berteman, chingu"ucap luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Luhan? Nama yang aneh"_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
